Beautiful Nightmare
by TanyaEclare
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy has been in love with Clare Edwards since they met in high school, three years later, Do they both still feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

"You ready man?" Adam said enthusiastically. "If I wasn't ready do you think I would be standing here in a tux?" I sarcastically said back. Adam just shrugged that one off. "Wow. I really love her.." I told Adam as I looked in awe at my cell phone wallpaper. A photo of the most beautiful girl I've ever layed eyes on. Since the day we met, I just couldn't get her out of my mind. At first, I thought I'd be bad news for her. She was so sweet, and loving. When I was just a stupid goth kid with a bipolar disorder. If that doesn't say bad idea, I don't know what does. But that was three years ago. I've come a long way from that-or so I'd like to believe- And so has Clare. But no matter what, she will always be my little Saint Clare I met back in high school.

I heard the church bells ringing. Not exactly my favorite sound in the world but if it's what Clare wants, She'll get it. "Showtime, Goldsworthy." I heard Bullfrog say, taking me out of my trance of Clare's photo. "Let's do this." I said, grinning from ear to ear. Me and Bullfrog stand outside the entrance of the church, waiting for our cue. The organs start playing what may just be the soundtrack to my life. "No backing out now, son." "Wouldn't dream of it." Me and my father slowly walked down the well decorated aisle of the church. A million thoughts were rushing through my head. But one thought was clear as day in my mind. I'm about to marry the girl of my dreams, Clare Edwards. We got to the end of the aisle and I hugged my father, which was actually the first time I've done that in a while. I walked up to the alter and turned around. From the far end of the church aisle I saw her. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that complimented her figure, a light-blue diamond necklace that I had bought her on our one year anniversary, and her white vale sitting firmly on her delicate light brown curls. And I could of sworn I heard my favorite sound-her adorable little giggle.

She walked down the aisle, arm in arm with her mother. She came up to the alter and stood next to me. She was absolutely breath taking. And in just a matter of minutes, I can gladly call her mine. Which also reminds me, mental note to myself, I won't be able to call her Edwards anymore. Oh the high school memories..

"Do you, Elijah Goldsworthy, take Clare Edwards, to be your wedded wife?" "I do." I blurted out, maybe a little too fast, which made my cheeks develop a low pink tint. But I didn't care. I'm getting married…I'm getting married. "And do you, Clare Edwards, take Elijah Goldsworthy, to be your wedded husband?" I flashed her a smirk. But she wasn't saying anything..What the hell is going on? "Goldsworthy!" I looked around the room. It was almost as if a ghost said it. "Clare..?" I managed to choke out, tears stinging my eyes. "GOLDSWORTHY!" And I felt my body shaking..

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha ha. So what do you think of my first chapter? Good? Or good? Leave a review and let me know what you think (: -1 review and Ill continue. Need to know if at least 1 person is actually reading!- I have alot of ideas for where I can take this story... Review predictions **

**Love Tanya xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I got so many great reviews and lots of tweets on twitter saying how much you loved my last chapter and I should continue. Thank you guys so much! This chapter and the rest to come will be longer than the first. Sorry for the shortness of that one by the way, it was my first but you guys didn't seem to have a problem :) So, in this chapter you will find out what happens after yesterdays cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and be sure to review 3 P.S Sometime this week, I will have another story up and hint hint, it will have to do with not Eclare..but Maislinn 3**

Eli's POV

"GOLDSWORTHY!" I heard the voice call out my name once more. I closed my eyes tightly. Thinking I can just make it all go away. This can not be happening to me.. could it? Suddenly, everything got quiet and I slowly opened my eyes. In front of me was a bright pink form with the words "DETENTION" in large letters on the top. I lifted my head to see my instructor impatiently staring at me. "Welcome back to Earth Mr. Goldsworthy." He said in a tone that was a sarcastic type of cheery. I looked around to get a look of my surroundings and I was sitting in my seat, alone in a large classroom. Had I fallen asleep? I felt a _pang _in my heart, knowing it was a dream. And knowing, I hadn't really married Clare.

I sat in my dorm room alone waiting for Adam to get back from his last class of the day. Me and Adam have been living in the same dorm for about five months now. ..five months. Five months since I started going to University of Toronto. Five months since I practically left Clare by herself. We were still dating, which gave me hope. But we barely see each other. Heck, I'm lucky if I even get a chance to text her at least once a day. With my crazy schedule up in U of T and Clare's new job at the Toronto Interpreter, it's like we've become strangers. Strangers.. It makes me almost angry to think that that's what we've practically become. How could I have let this happen to us? My hands balled up into fists. This is _my _fault. It's because of _me_ that we don't talk. I've barely made an effort to communicate with her due to my stupid schedule. "God damn it!" I yelled. And channeling all my anger, I threw my already balled fists at the nearest wall. "Fuck!" Then at that moment, the door swung opened and there stood Adam. "Dude, what happened?! I heard screaming from practically down the hall! Are you alright?!" I just wanted to raise my voice and tell him to get out, but frankly, yelling hasn't seemed to fix most of my problems lately. So I closed my eyes, and lay down on my bed. I tried a few coping techniques my therapist taught me back in high school. When I got to the point I felt I could breathe at a normal pace, I told Adam everything that happened.

Adam's POV

I listened as Eli told me everything that went down today. He had a dream about marrying Clare? I better have been the best man! "_Okay Adam stop being so conceited" _I thought. I knew Eli really loved Clare. He can't blame himself for not talking to her. He's the one busting his ass –and apparently his hand- in college getting an education. But what about Clare? She may have a crazy schedule as well but that doesn't mean she can't shoot him a quick "_Hey, How was your day?" _or, "_I miss you!" _text. She needs to make some effort in their relationship as well. It's been three years since they committed into this relationship. If they don't talk soon, who knows what the fate of them can be. "I think I know what can fix your problem." I said. He looked at me in shock. "How?" I got up, picked up his phone and chucked it at him. "How about you text her?! You are just sitting here, feeling like shit, complaining about how it's your fault you two don't talk. Well maybe it is! Look, its 5:00. She's out of work already right? Well text her for god's sake!" He looked at me in absolute disbelief that I just yelled at him. But I think that's just what he needs. And with that, he was dialing away her phone number, which he had memorized. "_Great work Adam."_ I said smiling to myself as I walked away from him.

Clare's POV

"Alright can we please just get this article finished so I can go home?" I said rudely to my new co-worker Nick. Nick just started working here about a week ago. He was a year younger than me and he seemed to have the same passion I had-writing. He almost reminded me or Eli. Oh how I missed Eli so much. I haven't told him about my week off I have next week. Because then he's going to take the first bus out of U of T to come here to be with me. But I think his education is very important and he shouldn't be risking his grades and work. I also didn't want _him _to come to _me._ Because…because of Nick. I'm afraid he'll feel jealous. I hang out with Nick a lot and talk a lot with him. Probably more than I should. And he is actually pretty cute. The thing is, I can almost feel like he has a crush on me.. But I need to stay away from that. I'm in a relationship with Eli. I promised him I was all in. I can not break my promise to him. I love him more than anything in the world and I want nothing to come between us.

I was thinking back to the memory of us at that party, and him using the 'ball in the court' reference, I couldn't help but smile to myself of the good times. I missed him so much. I jumped as I was broken from my happy thoughts as I heard the phone ringing. Thinking it was just another business call, I answered it in my serious/happy voice. "Hello, how may I help you?" I said, and in a split second, I heard a deep voice on the other end. "Clare it's Eli. I'm so sorry I haven't called. I'm sorry I haven't texted. I'm sorry I haven't been making an effort. I'm sorry I haven't spent time with you. I've been so caught up in school work and its close to exams and-" I cut him off, giggling. "Hi Clare, how are you, fine Eli thanks for asking?" I heard him start to laugh, as I said that, referring to what he said when he showed up at my door step all those years ago. "Back at you Eli. I miss you so much." I said, very heart felt. "So I was thinking, maybe we can hang out out next week? I have a day out of school next week and we deffinitly need to catch up!" said Eli. I can't take this anymore. I need to tell him. "Sounds perfect! I actually have all week off next week.. So that works out great!" I said, hoping he couldn't tell I had been trying to hide that from him. "Awesome. I've missed you so much Clare. I'll talk to you soon. I love you." Eli said, his voice very calm and relaxed. I missed that. "I love you too." I said back. And with that, the line cut off, he hung up. "Who was that?" Nick said. I completely forgot he was still there. "My boyfriend, Eli." "oh.." Sometimes.. I swear I feel like he has a crush on me. And I hate that. Perfect. Now I just need to make sure of one thing when Eli visits next week- we need to be as far away from Nick as possible.

**Ooooo ;) What did you guys think? I tried to make it longer, and I did. I love all of you guys who read this fic and keep up with it. 3 Review Review Review! Predictions? Anything is particular you liked? Comments? REVIEW! Also, follow me on twitter, Tanya_Chambers :P **

**Love Tanya xx**


End file.
